1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cleaning method and a substrate cleaning system for removing particles (foreign matters) adhering to a substrate to be processed by immersing the substrate to be processed in a cleaning liquid and generating ultrasonic waves in the cleaning liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate cleaning method and a substrate cleaning system capable of removing particles from the entire surface of a substrate to be processed at a high removing efficiency.
The present invention relates also to a program storage medium storing a program for accomplishing a substrate cleaning method capable of removing particles from the entire surface of a substrate to be processed at a high removing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known, from JP10-109072A, for example, a cleaning method, which cleans a substrate to be processed by immersing the substrate held by a holding member in a cleaning liquid and by generating ultrasonic waves in the cleaning liquid. This cleaning method is generally called an ultrasonic cleaning process, and also called a megasonic cleaning process. JP10-109072A describes that, in order to clean a substrate to be processed at a high particle removing efficiency, it is effective to set a dissolved gas concentration of a gas dissolved in a cleaning liquid within a predetermined range.